


A Rat In Reckton

by BeeTeeDubya14



Series: The Singles [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Junkmetra, Multi, spongebob au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14





	A Rat In Reckton

After a lot of heartfelt goodbyes from his mums, Jamie has  just moved into the beach town called Reckton. He quickly settles in, and heads off to find work in his new home!

Not much time passes before he finds a chance - luckily, a fast food joint called The Old Soldier is looking for work! He has experience cooking small meals, so he gathers his nerve and walks in.

The place is nice, as fast food restaurants go. He walks up to the counter, where a middle aged man with a scar across his temple sits. He’s got what looks like his uniform on - unless the 76 on his shirt is coincidental. His shades are opaque, so Jamie thought he was asleep.

“G’day, sir!”, the Australian-accented young man waved his hand, eagerly greeting his elder. Mr. 76 jumps slightly, and before Jamie knows it, there’s a fist aiming for his face. Jamie dodges easily, for Lena insisted he take at least SOME self defense courses. Considering she served, it’s understandable. Before Jamie can rear to fight back, Mr. 76 is apologizing for his attacking.

“No prob! Mum taught me to defend myself, and if the scar is any indication,” he salutes, “you fought like she did, so I understand the feeling. Name’s Jamison Oxton-Lacroix, but I go by Jamie!”

There is a small, semi-shocked silence from “Old Man 76,” and what he says next throws Jamie for a loop.

“Oxton… your mom’s name wouldn’t happen to be Lena, would it?”

His voice is tired, but there’s hope in this old man’s eyes. All he can do is nod in surprise and ask how this old man knew.

“Heh… this old man trained her in basic combat. Jack Morrison, owner of the new (and currently understaffed) restaurant 76! What brings you, son?”

“I just moved here, and I’m looking for a job! I’m a decent cook, and I’ll do what you need of me!”

“Hah, for Oxtonfree’s son, I’ll definitely give you a chance! What do you know how to make?”

Jamie chuckles awkwardly, while remembering to store Mr. Morrison’s nickname for later. “Well, for starters, I’m a master at most eggs and pasta-related dishes, and I know my way around a kitchen, but almost everything else I can do - like frying things - would require expensive equipment, so I’m really rusty at those dishes.”

“We’ll cover that, kid. Let old Soldier:76 reteach you, and if you’re good, you’ve got the job!”

2 hours of hard work later, Jamison had his first job, starting next week. They’ve apparently got an amazing cashier, and a cook completes things!

It isn’t long before his Mum calls, and the conversation is going on before Jamie remembers to mention details given to him from Mr. Morrison.

“Oh, I almost forgot!”

“What is it, Jamie? Amelie made omelettes again, and you know I love them!”

A devilish grin spreads across Jamie’s face. “Mr. Morrison says hi.”

Lena gasps. “Lt. Morrison?! How do you know him? He taught me -”

“Basic combat skills, right? He’s in charge of this restaurant called 76, and guess who landed his first job!” The grin somehow increases in width.

“You’re not serious?! How?!”

Amelie calls out from offscreen, “It’s because of what’s sitting on your plate, Lena. And if you take too long, ma petite souris, her food will sit in my stomach.”

Knowing Lena would dash off without logging off, Jamie logged out himself, and considering there was nothing left to do today (at least at this hour), soon he was fast asleep, dreaming of the times he would have in his new home.


End file.
